Follow Through
by espergirl04
Summary: It's their chance, why not take it. Sally/Aidan.


Set sometime in the near future. Aidan/Sally, not meant to be taken too seriously. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human, etc.

* * *

"So," Aidan is on his fourth beer and Sally has been downing Mai Thais like water. "Things didn't work out with Max, huh."

Sally groans. "Please don't remind me. It's like things just can't ever be easy. Why can they never be easy?"

Aidan laughs. "Maybe," he leans in closer to her, his leather jacket brushes against her bare arm. "Maybe because we're not supposed to exist."

"Whatever," Sally signals the bartender for another and turns back to Aidan. "No, I mean…like with us, yeah we've had certain…differences-"

"Like when you threatened to stake me."

"Okay, that. But it's like, when we're together things seem…better. Like there's actually light at the end of a very, very dark, spider filled tunnel."

"You were murdered by your then-fiancé and know about werewolves and vampires but spiders still scare you."

"Please," Sally frowns, "That's not point. With Max it felt like, I don't know, like there was an expiration date or something."

Aidan thinks that he understands.

"And now I have no job and still no identity and," She looks at him. Just stops and looks and there's something in her eyes that he hasn't seen before. "Do you remember before when you said that you have to be prepared to cut and run?"

He doesn't think he's going to like where this is headed. "Yes, but-"

"Come with me." Sally pushes herself to the edge of her seat like a kid asking for a shiny new toy. "We could go anywhere, anywhere in the world."

"Sally, how many drinks have you had?"

"No," she sighs, "That's not it. Okay, maybe a lot. But I'm serious, Aidan. You were afraid before because Josh has Nora and I might up and leave. So," she leans forward, "come with me."

This is crazy. "We can't just leave. What about Josh?"

Sally bites her lip. "He'll be okay; he and Nora are a family."

"Sally-"

"Aidan," she pleads. "I need this. You need this. Boston is full of people that I'm terrified to run into because, well, they'll end up dead if I do. And for you, there's just so much history. Don't you want to get away from it?"

He can't really consider this. He can't. It's crazy. "Anywhere, huh?"

Sally puts on her sweet and innocent face. "Anywhere."

* * *

"What the hell," Josh asks, waving around a pile of post cards, "Were you two thinking."

"We sort of had a lot to drink that night," Sally mumbles.

"You stole my car. My _new_ car. STOLE it." He shakes his head. "I could have reported it and had you arrested. I should have."

"But you didn't," Sally points out.

"Three months," Josh says, "You were gone three months. Doing what?" he's laughing, now. "Let's see," he flips over a card, "In New York, having a blast." He raises his eyebrows, "Oh and this one, in Chicago, Lollapalooza was 'so awesome'." He continues to sort through them, "And my personal favorite, Vegas." He flicks the card at them. "Where you celebrated Sally getting a new identity by getting _married_. Married," his laugh has turned hysterical. "Are you kidding me. What is wrong with the two of you? You do realize that this is forever, literally, because you two are the undead. You will literally be married _forever_."

Sally bites back a smile as Josh stops waving his arms around and presses his hands against the edge of the table. "Josh, really, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Josh looks like he's ready to blow. "Do you two have any idea what happened while you were traipsing all around the country like gypsies?"

"I think that might racist," Sally looks at Aidan. "Is that racist?"

"Oh shut up," Josh snaps. "While you were both off suffering from meltdowns, Nora and I were stuck here dealing with all sorts of fun supernatural crises."

Aidan and Sally exchange looks. "That's why we came back," Sally says. "We started to feel-"

"Guilty," Aidan finishes.

Josh's expression turns to disgust. "Great, now you two are finishing each other sentences."

"Hey," Sally stands up and puts a hand on his arm. "We're back, okay?"

"For good," Aidan adds.

Josh throws his head back and groans, "Please, please just stop with the sentences. It's seriously creeping me out."

Sally throws up her hands, "Okay, no more, promise."

"Right," Aidan adds. "Done."

"Good."

There's a moment of silence and then Sally pounces on Josh, arms tightening around his waist in a hug. "We missed you," she says before kissing his cheek. "We're not leaving again."

Josh shakes his head and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Whatever. So are you two going to take the basement or Sally's room?"

"Bedroom," Sally says at the same time Aidan says, "Basement."

"And that," Josh points a finger at the two of them. "Is why you two shouldn't be married."


End file.
